


Complicated, Conflicting, Confusing Feelings

by multifandomx_kid



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomx_kid/pseuds/multifandomx_kid
Summary: set after 3x07, so contains some s3 spoilers!
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Gilbert was utterly confused. He could have reckoned Anne, the girl he had liked since her arrival to Avonlea, was just staring at him longingly a few moments ago. But she had mentioned Winnie. Anne was right, he had been spending much time with Winnie...but was he really courting her? He met her parents, but did that really mean that they were courting? Gilbert’s thoughts were a jumble of love and confusion. Should he ask Anne about her feelings? Should he propose to Winnie? He only knew one solution: invite Winnie to tea the next time he is in Charlottetown and clear up what her intentions are with respect to him.

the next Saturday…

“So, Mr. Blythe, what matters would you like to discuss?” asked Winnie.

“Well….” muttered Gilbert. He wasn’t sure exactly how to phrase it.

“Speak up, Mr. Blythe. A gentleman should never say things under his breath, especially in the presence of a woman,” Winnie humorily said.

Gilbert was unsure on how to ask Winnie about her intentions. Should he straight up ask her? Should he ask a question on her perspective with respect to marriage?

“Just say it, Mr. Blythe,” said Winnie.

“Do you plan to marry me in the near future?” blurted Gilbert.

“That was quite fast, Mr. Blythe. Is this supposed to be a proposal?” Winnie jokingly exclaimed.

“No, no, I’m just…” Gilbert trailed off.

“...wondering on my position on the idea of marriage?” suggested Winnie.

“N-Yes.”

“Well, I’m open to it, of course. When the right person comes along, I’ll know.”

Gilbert choked on his tea. These were the exact words he had said weeks ago. Did this mean he was supposed to be with Winnie? Was he supposed to marry her? Were they, as Anne would put it, star-crossed lovers? Right, Anne. The complete opposite, yet so similar, to Winnie. His feelings for Winnie were undoubtedly there, albeit not very strong. With Anne, though...his thoughts and feelings were in constant turmoil.  Did  he have feelings for Anne? After the way she had been making snide remarks at school about him boarding a train to Charlottetown to see Winnie, no. But after she had gazed at him under the moonlight, yes?

“Mr. Blythe!”

Gilbert was wrenched from his thoughts, and suddenly realized Winnie was right across from him, looking concerned.

“Are you quite alright, Mr. Blythe?”

“Yes...I was just...just…”

“lost in your thoughts?” proposed Winnie.

“Yes,” Gilbert breathed.

“Anyways, why was this topic so important to invite me over to tea?” Winnie asked.

Gilbert was at a loss for words, head still spinning from his conflicting feelings.

“Is this about that girl, Anne?” asked Winnie.

“What—no, well maybe.” Gilbert was confused on how Winnie knew her name. Then he remembered—he had introduced Anne to Winnie before the cake fiasco.

He managed to ask, “How di-do you know?”

“Well, I saw the way she was looking at you, no,  us at the county fair. The moment she saw me with you, her face fell. When I offered my hand, she hardly shook it, evidently still in shock. She has feelings for you,” Winnie responded.

Gilbert was in shock. He had heard slight disappointment in the way she had wished him and Winnie happiness, but Anne, jealous?  Jealous ?

“Mr. Blyt—Gilbert, do you have feelings for her?”


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert didn’t say anything. Or rather, he  _ couldn’t _ say anything. What was Winnie talking about? Was she right? It was like he had been electrocuted, but also frozen in place.

“There’s your answer. Gilbert, you’ve been so kind and polite to me since the beginning. But it’s only right if you marry the person you truly love.”

“Love isn’t easy, Mr. Blythe. It’s not all sunshine and rainbows. It’s complicated and confusing most of the time,” Winnie continued.

“But—Anne doesn’t like me.” Gilbert shook his head, in denial.

“Then you have to fight for her. Show her that you care, show her that you need her, show her that you love her. You’ll be better for it. And if it all fails, at least you go down knowing that you tried.”

Winnie stood up, indicating their conversation had ended.

“I would wish you the best of luck, Mr. Blythe, but I know you won’t need it.”

Winnie walked out of the café, leaving Gilbert alone in his chair, both inspired and bewildered.

_ that night… _

Gilbert lied in his bed, awake, thinking about everything Winnie had said. What if Winnie was wrong? If he said anything to Anne, their carefully built friendship would for sure be ruined. But what if Winnie was right? Gilbert decided he would ask Anne the following day, and went to sleep.

_ the next day… _

After an uneventful day at school, Anne started on her path back towards Green Gables. She admitted to herself, she did miss having a companion to walk part of the way home with, but started to find the whistling of the wind and chirps of the birds a good enough substitute. As she walked through the forest, she heard someone shout her name:

“Anne!”

Anne turned around and found Gilbert standing ten meters away from her.

“What is it, Gilbert?”

“May I walk you home?”

Anne felt her cheeks flush with color, almost giving in. Almost. She then recalled a particular, yet important name: Winnie. Gilbert was courting Winnie.

She hurriedly responded, “I’m fine, Gilbert. Go home!” before turning around and continuing her journey to Green Gables.

Gilbert ran past her, turning around right in front of Anne to block her path. He said, “Anne, we need to talk.”

Anne ducked around Gilbert while answering, “There’s nothing to talk about. I wish you and Winnie eternal happiness.”

Gilbert was bewildered. Why was Anne rejecting him and inserting Winnie into the conversation like that other night after the rally? It was then when it finally clicked. What Winnie had said was true: Anne was jealous. 

Gilbert turned around and found Anne running away, almost out of sight by now. He ran after her, catching her right at the gate to Green Gables. He nudged Anne’s shoulder as she pried open the gate, hoping she would notice his presence.

Anne turned around, eyes watering, and shouted, “Gilbert Blythe! Did I not make myself clear? Leave me alone already!”

Anne finally managed to open the gate and ran up the path to Green Gables. She ran inside and up the stairs to her bedroom before breaking into tears. 

Eventually, she mustered up the courage to walk to her window and look for Gilbert out by the gate where she had left him.

However, he was nowhere to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> hoping to update in a couple of days! leave comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism below! thanks for the kudos/comments on my last fic ;)


End file.
